hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Get Away
is a song of Series 11 in 2009. The song was re-recorded of Hi-5 Philippines from Series 2 in 2016. Lyrics Rise and shine, it's the break of day Pack the car and we're on our way The sun on my face, the breeze in my hair We can do what we like, we can go anywhere We can go, go, go on our holiday. Let's go, let's go, let's get away Let's go, let's go on our holiday Let's go, let's go, let's get away On our holiday, we'll play all day On our holiday! Go for a swim, or ride on a bike Do anything, maybe go on a hike If we stay up late, we can sleep in the morning Have breakfast in bed while we're stretching and yawning When we go, go, go on our holiday. Let's go, let's go, let's get away Let's go, let's go on our holiday Let's go, let's go, let's get away On our holiday, we'll play all day On our holiday! Oh! Let's get away (Go, go, go, go) Oh! On our holiday, holiday! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's go, let's go, let's get away Let's go, let's go on our holiday Let's go, let's go, let's get away On our holiday, we'll play all day On our holiday! Let's go, let's go, let's get away Let's go, let's go on our holiday Let's go, let's go, let's get away On our holiday, we'll play all day On our holiday! Spanish Lyrics Sale el sol y de día es Conducirás, en mi automóvil iré Me broncearé, disfrutaré Y nuevos lugares podré conocer Hoy me voy, voy, voy, vacaciones tendré. Me voy, me voy, de una vez Me voy, me voy, yo viajaré Me voy, me voy, y jugaré Todo el día lo haré, no pararé Vaciones tendré. Voy a nadar o así navegar Nada hacer o salir a pasear Me iré a dormir si cansado estoy Y desayunaré en la cama tal vez Porque me voy, voy, voy, vacaciones tendré. Me voy, me voy, de una vez Me voy, me voy, yo viajaré Me voy, me voy, y jugaré Todo el día lo haré, no pararé Vaciones tendré. Oh! Nadaré (Voy, voy, voy, voy) Oh! Y jugaré, jugaré Sí, sí, sí. Me voy, me voy, de una vez Me voy, me voy, yo viajaré Me voy, me voy, y jugaré Todo el día lo haré, no pararé Vaciones... Me voy, me voy, de una vez Me voy, me voy, yo viajaré Me voy, me voy, y jugaré Todo el día lo haré, no pararé Vaciones tendré. Gallery Opening_Let's_Get_Away.png Casey_Let's_Get_Away.png Fely_Let's_Get_Away.png Tim_Let's_Get_Away.png Lauren_Let's_Get_Away.png Stevie_Let's_Get_Away.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 18.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 17.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 16.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 15.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 14.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 13.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 12.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 11.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 10.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 9.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 8.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 7.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 6.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 5.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 4.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 3.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away 2.png Hi-5 Let's Get Away.png Credits_Let's_Get_Away.png Category:Series 11 Category:2009 Category:Spin me round Category:Tim Maddren Category:Casey Burgess Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Fely Irvine Category:Lauren Brant Category:Holiday songs Category:Songs of the week Category:Music Key of E